Oscuro objetivo
by Anzu Hyuga
Summary: Sus objetivos están claros, para seguir viviendo deben cumplir con ellos, eres tú o es el. Creado como actividad para el grupo Yuaki.


_**Anzu: Hola, hola, como están. Mi los extraño mucho.**_

_**IAH: SII IAH tambien los estraño.**_

_**Anzu: bien este fic lo hice como una actividad de Halloween para el club Yuaki espero le agrade.**_

_**IAH: el fic contara con dos capítulos, el final lo publicara el 31 de octubre, sin mas que decir: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece uso sus personajes por pura diversión.**_

_**Oscuro objetivo.**_

_**Cap. 1**_

_**100 años para Halloween.**_

Separado del mundo normal únicamente por una barrera se encuentra el instituto Ghost donde los hijos adolescentes de las criaturas mitológicas de todo el mundo pueden tener una vida relativamente normal, sin ser descubiertos.

-Han pasado ya 100 años?

-Así es, es la primera vez para los chicos y chicas

-Su primer Halloween.

-Así es, supongo q eso te preocupa

-Y como no va a preocuparme.

La conversación entre ambos ancianos parecía muy importante. Ambos tenían ya el cabello blanco, eran altos y de piel gris, sus ojos eran color lila parecían gemelos mas no era así, ambos se mostraban preocupados pero antes que pudieran decir algo más las puertas del gran salón en el que se encontraban se abrieron de par en par.

-Director Gray, subdirector Grey de nuevo la súcubo y la Bruja. - - menciono hastiada una mujer de cabello largo y verde, ella llevaba puesto un vestido color crema muy luminoso.

Ambos ancianos rodaron los ojos y al unísono dijeron hágalas pasar.

De inmediato la mujer chasqueo los dedos y entraron a la habitación dos jóvenes mujeres una de cabello rubio y la otra pelirroja.

-Y bien señoritas cual es el problema esta vez.

-El problema es que esta me desespera. - -Hablo la rubia.

-¡yo! Tú eres la insoportable.

-¡que dijiste!

-¡lo que oíste!

-¡ya basta!- - Grito la mujer de cabello verde, las Elfas por lo general son pacientes y de lo más pacíficas, al parecer estas dos chicas podían sacar de sus casillas hasta a un elfo.

-señorita Niff puede dejarnos el caso a nosotros regrese a su clase.- - menciono tranquilo el subdirector.

-ok.- - menciono cansada y se retiró.

- bien señoritas creo haber dejado en claro que la próxima vez que ustedes se pelearan llamaria q sus padres. - - menciono el director tomando asiento en un lujoso escritorio de madera y tomando en sus manos el telefono

(En el mundo normal)

-Son muchas las leyendas y las historias que se cuentan sobre las brujas... verrugas horribles, escobas voladoras, gatos negros que las rondan... hasta oscuros pactos con el Diablo!

Se las asocia muy a menudo con maldad y con oscuridad, tal vez porque se las sabe amigas de la luna y de la noche, y lo maligno siempre se ha contrapuesto a la luz, a lo luminoso. Quizá solo fueron mujeres que no adoraron a más dios que la noche o la madre Tierra (quién mejor que ellas conocía las propiedades ocultas de las plantas, regalo de la naturaleza a quien supiera entenderlo?). Y quizás ese paganismo tuvo un precio demasiado alto para muchas...

No les pareceré genial! - - menciono una chica de anteojos extraños

-Eso que tiene de genial? - - Pregunto con escepticismo un joven de cabello negro y vetas doradas que subian por su extraño peinado.

- Yusei a ti nada te emociona.

- lo siento Carly pero no le encuentro lo emocionante.

-que malo eres

-de que hablas, porqué soy malo?

-porque dices q mi articulo para el periódico escolar de la semana de halloween no es interesante.

-yo no dije que no fuera interesate, es solo que no lo es para mi

-malo. - - repitio la pelinegra haciendo un puchero.

-Pero para los que están locos por la noche de brujas seguramente si le va emocionar, así que no te preocupes por eso. - - trato de hacerla sentir mejor.

-esta bien voy a poner en marcha la imprenta.

La chica encendio la maquina y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación pasando a un lado de su amigo quien la siguio hacia el pasillo.

-iras a la fiesta del Jueves?- - pregunto la pelinegra.

-Bromeas este antisocial jamás sale de su casa luego de la escuela mucho menos para una fiesta.- - exclamo un chico de cabello en punta de color naranja.

-Crow!.- - saludo alegre la chica.- - Tu si iras.

-por supuesto Carly.

-jum di lo que quieras.- - menciono en tono neutral el ojiazul.

-vamos Yusei ven con migo a la fiesta.- - Carly se colgó del brazo de Yusei y puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro, Yusei no hiso más que apartar la vista y asegurar.

-no, no lo harás esta vez.

- vamos yo quiero ir.

-Pídele a Crow que te lleve.

-pero es que Crow.- - menciono Carly volteando hacia el pelinarnja.

-yo ya invite a alguien, lo siento Carly.

-lo vez.

-pero yo no quiero ir.

-Yusei este es nuestro último año en la escuela vamos a divertirnos por una vez, Crow tiene razón eres un antisocial, acaso no quieres tener recuerdos divertidos de tu último año, te recordaras como un aburrido nerd que solo vivía pegado en su computadora en las noches de fiesta.

-¡ya si! eso lastima un poco.- -fingió indignación - - de verdad no hay nadie más con quien puedas ir?

-solo el chico raro del club de ajedrez. - - contesto Carly mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, escalofrió que paso a los chicos luego de imaginarse esa cita.

-de acuerdo pero con una condición.

-SIII! ¿Qué condición?

-yo no bailo.

-jeje acepto, todo por no llegar sin pareja.- - guiño un ojo y saco la lengua para luego retirarse.- -nos vemos en clase chicos…

-valla en serio iras.

-tal vez ambos tengan razón y necesito salir.

-esta noche de brujas no me la pierdo, por fin te veré de noche fuera de tu casa.

-he salido de mi casa por la noche.

-así. Y dime la última vez fue…

mmm

-lo vez vamos o llegaremos tarde…

-(suspiro) espero no arrepentirme.

-no lo harás, amigo solo se es joven una vez.

(Tras la barrera)

-Noo! Director disculpe si

-si disculpe por favor no llame a mis papas.- - suplico la rubia.

-y bien cuál es el motivo de.- - el director hizo una pausa mientras leía el informe que la maestra Niff había traído con sigo.- - medio salón de biología destruido.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-yo lamento eso.

-ella es la culpable de absolutamente to…

-señorita Leblang no creo que la señorita Izayoi realizara ese hechizo solo porque tenía ganas o me equivoco.- - finalizo dirigiendo la mirada a Aki.

-no señor, pero en serio no la soporte más!

-Basta! Veo que ambas están alteradas, supongo que no les molestara que el subdirector utilice sus poderes para descubrir la verdad.

Ambas chicas pusieron cara de desagrado, pero aunque dijeran que no querían, no serían escuchadas, el director era un ser descendiente de los pegasos y el subdirector descendiente de los unicornios, ambos eran criaturas muy sabias y siempre sabían cómo solucionar un problema, no sería tan malo si después de que el subdirector se entrometiera en sus recuerdos la jaqueca fuera más leve.

El ser mágico empezó con su hechizo, poco a poco comprendía él porque del enojo de aquella joven bruja y no era más que una tonta rivalidad que la súcubo había entablado con ella desde el primer día de clases. El subdirector termino con el hechizo y ambas jóvenes quedaron un poco mareadas.

-he visto suficiente.

-y bien?.—pregunto el Director.

-la señorita Leblang comenzó con los insultos.

(flash back)

Temprano por la mañana los pasillos ya lucen con movimiento y una rubia de cabello largo camina por los pasillos mientras es admirada por la mayoría de jóvenes y algunas jóvenes también, ella es un súcubo por lo que su cuerpo es despampanante, posee un poder terrorífico que doblega a cualquier hombre ante su belleza y su deseo. Sherry está muy consciente de ello por eso no soporta que alguien más también capte la atención tanto como ella.

Del otro lado del pasillo camina una joven de cabello rojizo con unas curvas aún más pronunciadas que las de la súcubo y una delantera mucho más prominente. Ella es una bruja descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos, con un don genético envidiable, para su desgracia tanto poder era muy difícil de controlar por lo que debía asistir al instituto para poder dominar bien sus poderes.

-quítate de mi camino maldita bruja.- - escupio con odio la rubia, a lo que Aki solo levanto con escepticismo una ceja.

-te molesta que todo el libido de estos chicos ya no se dirija a ti verdad, asquerosa libidinosa.

-jajaja como si eso fuera cierto.

- a no lo es.

-no, no lo es.

-como tú digas.

-púdrete, tú no eres más que una estúpida, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, eres tan débil que tus padres se avergüenzan de ti por eso te mandaron lejos de sus dominios.- - Aki solo cerro sus puños y pretendía marcharse.- -y que clase de monstruos son las brujas, ustedes no hacen ningún tipo de conexión con los humanos.

-y eso que tiene de malo. - - menciono Aki clavándole a sherry una mirada de odio y pretendiendo acabar con la riña introduciéndose en el salón más cercano pero la rubia la siguió diciéndole.

-que son unas cobardes, incluso se ven obligadas a vivir dentro de barreras en bosques oscuros para que los débiles humanos no puedan encontrarlas de nuevo y acabarlas como casi lo hicieron hace años.

-cállate no hay necesidad de lastimar humanos.

-los humanos son los seres más despreciables y asquerosos.

-aja! Lo dice un súcubo.

-precisamente por eso lo sé. Tonta bruja no durarías 2 horas fuera de las barreras, tienes miedo de que ellos te quemen como a tus ancestros. - - Los ojos de sherry se volvieron de neón y su lengua venenosa seguía pronunciando más y más cosas que lastimaran a Aki.

-cállate!.- - Aki se llevó las manos a sus oídos.

-quieres que te demuestre que eres una inútil.- - Sherry se acercó a Aki quien solo la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos el aura que los súcubos despedían podría ser una de las más agradables pero también una de las más aterradoras. Dos alas como de murciélago aparecieron tras sherry provocando una onda que se dirigió a Aki desprendiendo el broche atado a su cabello, provocando que los ojos de Aki se volvieran violetas y de su espalda látigos de espinas crecieran sin control envolviendo a la súcubo y apretándola tan fuerte que parecía la partiría en dos, al mismo tiempo que hirientes pétalos volaban por todo el salón.

- lo vez- -menciono la rubia con dificultad.- - ni siquiera puedes controlar tus poderes… bruja de la rosa negra.

-¡qué está pasando aquí!.

(Fin de flash back)

-Y luego de utilizar un hechizo de paralisis la maestra Niff trajo hasta acá a ambas Gray.

-ya veo señoritas Leblang he Izayoi, detención desde ahora hasta el día de Halloween.- -dicto el anciano.

-Que O.O! eso es casi una semana.- - chillo Sherry.

-pues a mi me parece poco señorita en especial cuando la busca pleitos es usted.- - la rubia se quedó en silencio cabizbaja.- - ahora retírense por favor.

Las chicas salieron del salón luego de dedicarse una mirada de odio ambas tomaron caminos separados.

(Mundo normal)

-Yusei, se me olvidaba decirte que…

-¿Qué?

-debemos ir disfrazados a la fiesta.

-yo no tengo ningún disfraz.- - menciono un poco molesto

-yo puedo conseguirte uno, mi tío es dueño de una tienda que renta disfraces, etc. Podemos ir a ver.

-¬¬ sabes ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

(Tras la barrera)

La joven Bruja se había reunido para la cena con uno de sus amigos.

-así que tendrás detención con Sherry.- - menciono un joven rubio de ojos amatistas que comía al lado de Aki.

-sí, esa tonta y su tonto rencor.- -decía mientras clavaba su tenedor en una albóndiga.

Aki se llevó a la boca la albóndiga y justo después de tragársela la puerta del comedor se abrió estruendosamente, todos los presentes observaban al ser que había entrado, parecía ser muy popular, muchos de los presentes observaban esperando que se dirigiera a su mesa para cenar juntos, pero eso nunca pasaría ella siempre se dirigía a la misma mesa.

-Hola chicos.- - saludo la joven de cabello oscuro muy largo, ojos verdes y una piedra preciosa en su frente.

- Hola.- - saludo Aki.

- Misty. - - fue el seco saludo de Jack.

Misty sonrió dejando ver un poco sus brillantes y filosos colmillos, como no seria popular si era la mismísima princesa vampiro en persona, o como quieran llamarle. Ella seguro había vivido más que cualquiera de los presentes pero aun así era muy joven en lo que a su especie se refiere.

-que tal su dia.- - pregunto educadamente mientras sacaba una caja de jugo de su bolso.

-mmm a Aki le dieron detención por una semana.

-Jack!...- -regaño Aki.

-en serio! Y eso porque?

-por qué la odiosa de Sherry me hizo enojar otra vez.

-otra vez… eso será así siempre querida debes acostumbrarte.

-porque lo dices…- - pregunto Jack mientras cortaba un trozo de filete.

-porque las súcubos y las brujas son enemigos naturales.

-así…

-si Jack no lo sabias.

-no, porque iba a saberlo.

-pues por cultura general.- - finalizo lo pelinegra con mirada severa.

-yo tampoco lo sabía…- - menciono tímidamente Aki.

-psss ¡QUE!.- - grito exaltada Misty luego de vaciar el jugo que tenía en su boca en la cara de Jack.

-¡OYE! Estas demente. - - menciono furioso el rubio.

-lo siento, toma sécate con esto.- - le entrego una pequeña toalla.

-Aki como que no lo sabes acaso no sientes ese odio corriendo por tus venas en cuanto la miras.

-pues más o menos, yo trato de no odiar a nadie.

-jum pues con ella eso te será imposible.

-y cuál es la razón del odio mutuo. - - pregunto Jack habiéndose secado la mayor parte del jugo.

-pues las súcubos y los íncubos odian a las brujas y a los hechiceros por envidia y supongo que las bruja y hechiceros los odian porque son demasiado obstinados y siempre están tratando de hacerles mal.

-pero envidia de quien o de que.- - Aki no entendía del todo.

-bien tu sabes que hace mucho tiempo las brujas y los hechiceros Vivian entre los humanos.

-si lo sé.

-y dime Aki tu sabes cómo los humanos se dieron cuenta que las brujas existían.

Los ojos de Aki se ampliaron a mas no poder y muy lentamente negó con la cabeza, por lo que la princesa vampiro se puso de pie y llamo ambos chicos haciéndoles una seña para retirarse del comedor y dirigirse al bosque donde estarían más a gusto para platicar.

-Hace muchos años las aldeas habitadas por los humanos eran pequeñas casi nunca eran habitadas por más de 100 a la vez, la historia dice que las brujas y los hechiceros no eran más que simples humanos que vivían separados de los demás y al no tener mucho contacto con los demás aprendieron de la tierra y de las plantas sus maravillosas propiedades, aprendieron hechizos que la misma madre tierra les susurraba, como es normal en todo ser, la atracción hacia alguien del sexo opuesto los llevaba siempre a terminar en alguna de las aldeas, sus parejas completamente humanos muchas veces desconocían de su verdadera naturaleza, en otras ocasiones era todo lo contrario y el humano estaba al tanto de todo por lo que casi siempre terminaban siendo una familia completa de brujos.

Cuando los humanos fueron aumentando su población no les quedo de otra que vivir rodeados de ellos, mas no podían gritar libremente sus hechizos pues los humanos son criaturas de mente corta y no los aceptarían, las que se atrevían a realizar hechizos en público eran asesinadas de la forma más cruel que a los humanos se les ocurriera.

Cuando la sociedad humana aumento también aumentaron sus malos pensamientos, a puntos tan grandes que del acumulo de ellos nació el primer súcubo.

Las súcubos eran monstruos con forma femenina de lo más hermosas que existían ya que habían nacido de los pensamientos lascivos de los humanos, así como los íncubos eran irresistibles para la humanas que los habían creado también a raíz de sus deseos. Las brujas y hechiceros tenían de su lado las propiedades de la naturaleza por lo que su apariencia también es bella y natural, cosa que los súcubos jamás tendrían.

Lo pero vino después ya que si un súcubo o incubo entraba a una aldea esta se perdía completamente, y era destruida por sus mismos habitantes cegados por el deseo, la envidia, los celos que para el súcubo eran un delicioso manjar. Por lo que las brujas decidieron poner hechizos de protección, los cuales funcionaban bien, hasta que un súcubo tuvo la idea de delatarlas, usando la forma humana y la seducción, convencían a los líderes de las aldeas de investigar a las brujas, al darse cuenta una a una y uno a uno las brujas y los hechiceros eran quemados vivos en hogueras y los súcubos aumentaban su poder de aldea en aldea, esto obligo a que los de tu especie se refugiaran en la barrera y se alejaran de los humanos por muchos siglos, y esa es la historia.- - finalizo volteando hacia sus amigos que tenían cara de asombro.

-bromeas hasta yo odio a Sherry ahora.- -comento Jack

-esos malditos…

-Aki, ya eso quedo atrás, pero el rencor vive en sus genes se odian y se odiaran siempre.

-supongo que tienes razón.

-anímate pronto será Halloween momento de renovar nuestros poderes.

-eh?- -ambos chicos observaban confundidos de nuevo a su amiga

-o por favor no me digan que tampoco saben de los 100 años de Halloween.- - ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-cada 100 años la barrera se debilita y los monstruos debemos buscar la fuente de energía que nos mantiene en mi caso la sangre humana es mi objetivo.

-o si ya lo recuerdo.- - menciono Jack.- - también se de mi objetivo.

-jajaja Jack tu eres un… Jack tu objetivo es simplemente iluminar el camino de alguien para luego darle un buen susto, aunque muchas veces no es suficiente con uno.

-como que simplemente.- - comento molesto. Su amiga podía ser muy arrogante.

-y tu querida.- - menciono Misty volteando a ver a Aki.

-si yo… también… ya sé cuál es mi objetivo. - - Jack y Misty observaban la triste mirada de su amiga.

-cariño es él o tú. Punto, solo debes tener eso en tu mente en el momento que estés frente a tu objetivo.

-¿porque esa cara? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?- - menciono Jack seriamente colocándose frente a ella.

-los humanos tomaron muchas vidas de los tuyos, la naturaleza dicto un justo castigo para ellos. - - dijo fríamente la vampiresa

-por favor van a decírmelo o no?

-mi objetivo es tener el corazón de un humano Jack.

-Guau! Puedo ver cuando se lo saques.

-Jack! eres un tonto, pero (suspiro) ^u^ supongo que necesitare apoyo en ese momento.

-así se habla bruja de la rosa negra ahora regresemos tengo hambre. - - finalizo el único chico presente regresando a la academia.

_**Anzu: bien eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya interesado.**_

_**IAH: esperamos sus reviews onegai.**_

_**Anzu: cuídense nos leemos en Halloween.**_


End file.
